EPTA - Concours International de Jeunes Pianistes
Englischer Titel: EPTA International Competition for Young Pianists =9. Wettbewerb in Osijek, Kroatien EPTA Croatia, 29.3.2016= Jury *Dmitry Bashkirov, Georgia *Ida Gamulin, Croatia *Naum Grubert, Estonia *Pavica Gvozdić, Croatia *Eugen Indjic, Serbia *Johan Schmidt, Belgia *Dubravka Tomšič Srebotnjak, Slovenia Preisträger Kategorie A 1. Preis: *Arsen DALIBALTAYAN (Kroatien) *Sebastian Debeljak (Kroatien) *Matija Kranjcic (Kroatien) 2. Preis: *Sofia Chernishkova (Bulgarien) *Dani Zhogovska (Mazedonien) *Mathilde Castellaro (Italien) *Ruben Habuda (Kroatien) 3. Preis: *Máté Dömötör (Ungarn) =10. Wettbewerb in Kroatien, 18.-22. April 2015= =13. Wettbewerb in Belgien, 2. bis 8. Februar 2016 = Teilnehmer/innen Kategorie 2 *Jialin LI (China) *Elias BRAUN (Deutschland) *Constance COTILS (Belgien), s.a. URL: https://youtu.be/_2I_Eai633A *Tan HONG (Schweiz) *Milen Manoj EARATH (Indien), s.a. URL: https://youtu.be/nRqs6F38paw, https://www.facebook.com/milen.manoj *Deniz Bulut ÖZGÖREN (Türkei), s.a. URL: https://youtu.be/HrbQ41lan5s *Sofia PIONELLI (Belgien) *Clara STROBEL (Belgien), "Clara Janina Ines Strobel steht noch ganz am Anfang ihrer Musik-Karriere. Sie ist mit 13 Jahren die jüngste Teilnehmerin, hat diverse Klavierwettbewerbe gewonnen und ist die Tochter des Festival-Leiters (Professor Boguslaw Jan Strobel). Ihren ersten Klavierunterricht bekam sie natürlich auch vom stolzen Vater. Die junge Pianistin spielt am Dienstag, 21. Juli, 19 Uhr im Rathaus-Saal." (RP Online, 7.8.2015, URL: http://www.rp-online.de/nrw/staedte/xanten/meister-studenten-live-am-piano-erleben-aid-1.5218429) s.a. *Victor SU (Niederlande), "Born on 04.06.2001, Bergen op Zoom (The Netherlands), started to play piano at the age of 6 with Prof. Ted van der Heijdt. Since 2012 till 2014 has studied at the School for Young Talent of the Royal Conservatory in The Hague () with Prof. Marlies van Gent. Competitions: 3rd prize of the Steinway Competition, 2014; Finalist of the The Concertgebouw Competition, 2014. Competition repertoire (2014): J.S. Bach. Prelude & Fugue g minor BWV 861 from Das Wohltemperierte Klavier I, F. Chopin . Study op. 10 no. 4 in c sharp minor, L. van Beethoven. Sonata op. 2 no. 1 in f minor 4th mov., F. Chopin. Polonaise op. 40 no. 2 in c minor, L. van Beethoven . Sonata op. 2 no. 1 in f minor, F. Schubert. from Moments Musicaux D780 no. 2 and no. 3, T. Beijer. Petenera's Night Music, H. Andriessen . Serenade (siehe: http://www.pianocompetition.com/application/detail.php?IBLOCK_ID=44&SECTION_ID=288&ELEMENT_ID=2990) *Wu TORN (Niederlande), s.a. http://www.concoursbreughel.be/nl_vid_2013.html, http://www.concoursbreughel.be/pages_videos/vid_2013_a2.html *Leyla ZEYNALOVA, s.a. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07zjK2tYhnw, *Li-An XIA, s.a. https://youtu.be/lt6LdL17g4o *Youming XIA, s.a. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GT6ozHb39EE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeUGMLvJzMM Katergorie 3 *Nicolas ABSALOM (England), s.a. https://youtu.be/jlhZiKhBuAc, +++ *Ethel Friede BLINSKI (Deutschland) *Sarah BOTTIAU (Belgien) *Stijn CLAEYS (Belgien) *Tom DE BEUCKELAER (Belgien), spielte schon erfolgreich beim Cesar Franck Wettbewerb, Piano's Maene (Steinway Belgien), Prinses Cristina Concours etc., Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DeBeuckelaerTom, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLJ4FmebTIY *Margalith EUGSTER (*1999, Schweiz), spielte 2014 beim Bundeswettwerbe Jugend musiziert 18 Punkte ein, damals als Schülerin der Dt. Schule in Moskau) ++ *Tatiana GRABOVSKA (Ukraine) *Alexandra KAPTEIN (Niederlande) *Michail KUPTSOV (Russland) *Victoria NAVA (Belgien) *Joshua SALDI (Niederlande) *Samuel VAN DE VELDE (Belgien), s.a.: http://www.emcy.org/prize-winners/samuel-van-de-velde.html *Roeland VERMEULEN (Belgien), s.a. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZmNITntfQk *Gerric VERROUGSTRAETE (Belgien) *Niksa VOJVODA (Kroatien) Kategorie 4 ... Finalrunde Teilnehmer aus der Kategorie 1: :A-J Alberts, Leo Bailey-Yang, Helena Boone, Houyue He, Eleonore Kalengayi, Steven Kleven, Nina Okada Teilnehmer aus der Kategorie 2: :Elias Braun, Clara Strobel, Victor Su, Torn Wu, Youming Xia und Leyla Zeynalova. Teilnehmer aus der Kategorie 3: :Tom DeBeuckelaer, Margalith Eugster, Alexandra Kaptein, Michail Kuptsov, Joshua Saldi, Samuel van de Velde Teilnehmer aus Kategorie 4: :Katalin Gonda, Levon Maneseryan, Matthias Nauwelaerts, Yang Tianhong, Claus Vermeulen, Rustam Zenalov Preisträger Kategorie 2 1. Preis: Leyla Zeynalova 2. Preis: Victor Su 3. Preis: Elias Braun =Referenzen= =Bibliographie= *Website der Veranstalter, URL: http://www.epta-belgium.be, 3.2.2016 Kategorie:Klavierwettbewerbe